


Always Here

by moonbehindmountain



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: FF7 - Freeform, Gen, Wholesome, Zack Fair & Cloud Strife Friendship, Zack Fair Lives, final fantasy 7 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbehindmountain/pseuds/moonbehindmountain
Summary: Zack Fair and Cloud Strife in an AU where they just hang out as friends. In this world, Cloud hasn’t begun training yet while Zack is a current soldier.
Relationships: Zack Fair & Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, Zakkura - Relationship, cloud x zack
Kudos: 19





	Always Here

“C’mon man, you’re on seven reps, just three more,” Zack Fair cheered as Cloud Strife held the hefty dumbbells at chest height, arms shaking slightly. The gym was small and empty, reserved for trainees to lift in their spare time, featuring only a few pieces of equipment and dumbbells of increasing weight. A vending machine featuring electrolyte-enhanced drinks and water hummed in a corner nearby. 

“Ugh, you make it sound like that’s gonna be easy,” Cloud grimaced, his bare biceps coated in a fine layer of perspiration. “Fine, let’s do it.” 

Zack spotted him by hovering his hands under his elbows, following Cloud’s movements as he completed another rep. Cloud breathed out sharply with the exertion. 

“Nice! Can you do eleven do you think? You could probably get there!” 

“You’re kind of annoying to work out with,” Cloud rolled his eyes. 

“Hey, I’m a great spotter, what are you saying?!” 

“This is our fourth set of these and I’m tired as hell.” 

Zack smirked then lowered his hands. He pat Cloud briefly on the upper arm genially with a broad palm.

“Alright fine, let’s finish this set then we can wrap up. You feel like a cup of coffee?”

“I’m the one who accidentally woke you up at 5:00 AM with my text.”

“I couldn’t just let you do curls and deadlifts without a spotter. That’s just bad judgement. Besides, I admire the dedication. Of course I’d tag along.” 

Cloud looked aside with a slight grimace, warm in the face at the acknowledgement. He knew Zack would dominate this workout, so it was pretty embarrassing to see himself shaking like a baby fawn in the mirror. I want to get that strong, Cloud thought to himself. He knew it wouldn’t be easy. Zack was always in the gym, maintaining his physique and honing his mental fortitude. He was someone he looked up to, more than anyone else. Though, he wouldn’t be quick to admit that to his face. 

“Hey!” Zack exclaimed. “I’ll throw on a playlist, that’ll get you pumped up,” he pulled out his phone from his athletic shorts pocket and unlocked it with his thumb. “Wait, I have the perfect one, just a second.” 

A thumping bass began pounding tinnily from his phone speakers, something electronic and grinding and, frankly, horrible. Cloud raised his eyebrows questioningly. 

“Alright, let’s do this!” Zack squatted, hovering his hands over Cloud’s elbows again, dancing slightly on his heels to the beat of the awful music. “Aaaand, lift!” 

After suffering through the final four reps, Cloud hung the dumbbells up with a clank. His arms felt like wobbly slime.

“We should hit the showers before heading out,” he said, wiping his nose with the tail of his baggy tank top. 

Zack tossed his gym bag at Cloud, hitting Cloud in the chest. 

“Yeah, we don’t wanna scare off the cute baristas with our stank. Not like you could ever scare off a pretty girl, not with those sultry eyes,” Zack winked.

“Yeah...sure,” Cloud smirked. “I think you’re confusing me with you.” 

Zack wrapped an arm around him in a chokehold.

“Ladies man, ladies man,” he teased as he noggined him. “I know you had them lining up back in that hillbilly hometown of yours.”

“Oh my God...” Cloud protested, shoving him off then readjusting his tousled blonde hair with the flick of his hand. It wasn’t true at all, what Zack was saying. He...he wasn’t even sure where his heart stood on matters of love. All that really mattered to him now was proving to himself that he could do it, he could achieve his goal...to be someone other people also looked up to. 

“I’m kidding, c’mon,” Zack pushed on the metal bar, opening the gym door to the locker room. 

Cloud welcomed the scalding hot water as it poured down his sore back muscles and against his scalp. He rubbed his face with the steaming hot water. Zack began singing loudly in the shower next to him, some sort of corny, folksy love song. 

Cloud commented, “Hey, what’s the point of working out when you could be practicing to be a pop star?” 

“What do you think I’m doing? La la laaaa,” Zack bellowed, then turned off the shower with an aggressive squeak of the faucet.

After showering, the two men stood freshly dressed at the sink, Zack drying his dark hair back with a blow dryer provided by the locker room and a towel wrapped around his neck to protect his black T-shirt from the moisture. 

“Here, put some of this on,” Zack tossed a small object towards Cloud. 

Cloud turned the vial in his hand, reading the inscription with narrow eyes.

“Seduction? Seriously? That’s what they call it?” 

“Try it. Ladies love it,” he said with his eyes closed against the hot air at his forehead. 

Cloud was hesitant at first. But then he thought of Tifa. Maybe she liked guys who wore cologne. It wasn’t something he’d ever worn before. Wouldn’t hurt to try it out. His finger pressed gently at the dispenser, holding the vial near his neck. It hissed out in a weak spritz. Immediately he started coughing violently. 

“God, this smells awful,” he said holding his nose clamped tight, wincing. 

Zack laughed loudly. 

“Not your thing, huh?” 

“Mhph, yeah no,” Cloud waved a hand in the air trying to disperse the scent, his arms still a bit wobbly. 

“Don’t worry it wears off quick,” Zack said, switching off the dryer. “Vendor said it was some of the best Wall Market could offer, so you know what that means.” His hair stuck up in its characteristic spikes as he brushed some of it behind his ear, biting his lip. “I guess it's supposed to be cooler out today, you bring a jacket?”

“Doesn’t bother me.” 

“C’mon, that tough country boy talk doesn’t work on me,” Zack smiled. “Here, take mine.” He offered his jean jacket that had been sitting on the bathroom counter towards Cloud. 

“What about you?” Cloud said reluctantly, slipping his arms through the sleeves. It was a bit oversized on him, considering his height and build in comparison to Zack’s. It smelled faintly of “Seduction,” but also sort of like it hadn’t been washed in a while. Zack didn’t seem like the type who’d remember to wash his jacket...he probably just misted it and called it clean.

“I’m good,” Zack smiled. “If it comes to it I’ll just jog in place to keep warm.” 

Dumbass, Cloud thought, though not with spite, but rather a light affection. 

“If you’re sure…” Cloud eyed him suspiciously. 

“C’mon, let’s go. I’m starving, how about you?” 

Cloud nodded. “Yeah, I could eat.” 

At the cafe, Zack flirted with the female barista behind the counter casually as he ordered them heaping orders of french toast, over-easy eggs, hash browns…

“Aaand,” Zack eyed over the menu, “Hey man, look they have something called a cloud latte. We’ve gotta get those.” He elbowed Cloud, who had his hands in his pocket, shy in the face of Zack’s scintillating extroversion. “Two of those, please,” he smiled, reaching in his pants pocket for payment. 

“You don’t have to pay for me,” Cloud protested, frantically grabbing at the cash he knew was in his front pocket.

“It’s 3,300 Gil please,” the barista looked meekly at Zack, eying his forearms. He was wearing a short-sleeved tee despite the cool autumn breeze that blew between buildings outdoors.

“Dude, that’s a lot of money, let me try to help,” Cloud insisted. 

“Don’t sweat it,” Zack said confidently, handing a stack of gil over the counter. The register clicked and produced a receipt. “You can get me next time. The rest is for you, sweetheart. Thanks for your help.” 

“Where do you want to sit?” Zack asked, walking backwards after picking up their plates of food. 

“In a corner,” Cloud said, shakily carrying their lattes on saucers. Dark corners always made me feel most secure in public places. “Over there looks nice.” 

The lighting in the cafe was dim and cozy, overhead gentle acoustic music played softly and grey morning light spilled into the space. It was relatively empty, aside from a few Shinra employees typing idly on laptops against the walls at single-seat tables. 

“This looks awesome,” Zack enthused as he slid into the booth and then stabbed at the french toast, slathered in whipped cream and strawberries, stuffing a giant portion into his mouth. 

Cloud cut at an egg with the back of his fork, letting the runny yolk cascade out in a gooey, yellow river. 

“You like french toast?” Zack smirked, his lips slathered in whipped cream.

“Not really one for dessert,” Cloud said biting into the egg. “But, I mean, it’s pretty good I guess.” 

“Why doesn’t that surprise me.” Zack sipped at the latte, “Damn, you taste good!” He laughed loudly, setting the cup down with a clank against the saucer. 

“Keep your voice down, there’s people working,” Cloud said with a grin, also taking a sip. The drink was extremely sweet, a frothy mountain of espresso and sugar and caramel drizzle pyramiding on top of steamed milk. 

“So, have you ever thought of what you wanna do? You wanna be like that suit over there, sitting at a laptop all day working in an office?”

“Why, do you see me doing something like that?” Cloud smirked. 

“I mean why not, find a nice girl, settle down, pop out a kid or two...it’s a decent living so long as you got a life to go home to.” 

“I’m surprised you feel that way,” Cloud said, tucking into the french toast. “I don’t really see you as the settling type. I mean, unless you planned on it after retiring.” 

“Damn, straight,” Zack swallowed. “Hey, you ever thought of joining SOLDIER?” 

“I mean, yeah.” Cloud said, pushing the latte aside and instead drinking a sip of water. “It’s always kind of been my dream. I’m just not sure if I’d be strong enough. I-I want to be able to protect people and I don’t think I’d be able to do that sitting in a Shinra office.” And I don’t know if I’d actually be able to. 

“You should do it, dude!” Zack encouraged, his eyes glittering. “I mean, I won’t say it’s all glamorous, but...I mean, I guess what’s important to you? Glory? Fame?” 

Cloud pondered. What was important? He always knew, even when he was younger, that he looked up to SOLDIERs and what they stood for. It seemed so dazzling, to have a purpose, a meaning, something to make sense of yourself. But, he wasn’t quite sure where he place was in all of that yet. 

“Cuz, if you ask me, there’s nothing more important than honor. You gotta set the bar for others to follow and it's a big responsibility. You’re there to protect people’s freedoms and ways of life. Without honor, what would be the point?” 

Honor, Cloud thought. What does that mean to you, Zack? 

“I think I want that,” Cloud said with more determination in his tone. “No, actually I know I do.” 

“I could help you out with getting enlisted,” Zack smiled. “Wouldn’t be hard. I know you’ve got it in you.” 

“T-Thanks,” Cloud said, now eating a bite of hash brown. “Y’know, I don’t say it often, but I’m really grateful for you Zack. You...you’re a good friend to me.” 

“Aw, stop, you’re gonna make me blush,” Zack jeered, poking a fork in his direction.   
“I mean it!” 

Zack chuckled. “I know you do, man. Thanks. Right back at you.” 

Not really sure what I’ve given you in return, Cloud thought.

“I’ll tell ya, out here, I know it seems like I’ve got a lot of friends, but honestly it’s hard to find someone to relate to. All these city slickers with their fast-paced lives, their money, their cars...it’s like a part of them is just...gone...who they are, what they really want. I try not to think about it too much or it just gets too sad. But, at the same time, I feel it's important to protect. Because there’s still a chance. There’s still people like you, Cloud. Dreamers. People who haven’t given up on a better world, a better life. That’s worth honoring, don’t you think?”

Cloud swallowed. He couldn’t believe such profound thoughts were coming from Zack Fair’s mouth. He felt utterly inspired at the thought. Was it true? Was there still hope? 

“Yeah…” Cloud looked across the table. A breath tinged with emotion escaping out his nose. “Yeah, I really do.” 

Zack grinned, then looked over Cloud’s shoulder at something outside. 

“Hey look, it’s raining!” He enthused. “Aw shit, I didn’t bring an umbrella.” 

Cloud turned around in the booth to look at the downpour that had suddenly commenced outside. Upon seeing it, suddenly his heart felt heavy. Something about it, something he couldn’t quite place, made him feel breathless and sad and scared. As if it was his last day on Earth and he’d just realized it. 

“Zack…” he breathed. 

“You okay, bro?” Zack said sipping again at the latte, his eyes shifting with concern. 

Cloud attempted to return back to reality by pinching his fingers against his forearm until it hurt. 

“Yeah...yeah, I think so,” Cloud shook his head, his hair hanging in tendrils against his eyes. “Yeah, I’m good.” 

“If you say so…” Zack said guardedly. “Guess we can just hang out here until the storm passes if that’s cool.” 

“Right,” Cloud said. His mind felt foggy, as if he was in the midst of a bad hangover. 

“Hey man,” Zack grabbed Cloud’s wrist and shook it gently. “Hey, I’m right here.” 

Cloud looked up, meeting Zack directly in the eyes. His sky blue eyes were broad with panic.  
“Wherever you are right now is not where you really are, okay?” Zack said, with kindness. He recognized when another man was lost within his mind. It wasn’t uncommon as a SOLDIER to coach mental fortitude, especially in regards to traumatic flashbacks. “It’s just you and me, and like there’s some good french toast sitting in front of you, and a cute barista back there steaming milk. Do you hear it? Weeeee,” Zack imitated the hiss of the milk steaming in the pitcher. “And look,” he hooked the corner of his mouth with his finger, “Lookth at how stupid this lookths.”

Cloud looked up at him. The grounding cues helped as he recognized the french toast in front of him...he picked out the sound of the steaming milk...and yeah, Zack was making a really stupid face. 

Suddenly, laughter began bubbling in his chest. He couldn’t stop it.

“Better?” Zack still had a grip on Cloud’s wrist, but lessened the grip’s strength. 

“Y-yeah, thanks man. That actually helped a lot.” 

“Anytime,” Zack said and Cloud could hear the tinge of concern in his voice. “I’m here for you, okay?”   
Rain continued to pelt the roof of the cafe, the music kept droning on in it’s calming tempo, and surprisingly, maybe as a self-soothing technique, Cloud found himself sipping the cloud latte again.

“Blech, no way, it’s just too sweet,” he winced. 

“Kinda like you, honey?” Zack batted his eyes and pursed his lips. 

“Oh my God, shut up,” Cloud laughed. 

They stayed the rest of the morning chatting about enlisting, the commonalities of their growing ups, and favorite foods, until the rain passed and the sun came out once again, casting a glittering glow on the rainbow oil-glossed puddles on the concrete and asphalt outside.


End file.
